Pressure sensitive adhesives have been used for many applications and often contain a polymer prepared from various (meth)acrylic-type monomers. The (meth)acrylic-type monomers that are chosen to prepare this polymer often include polar monomers such as (meth)acrylic acid. Polar monomers tend to increase the cohesive strength and the shear adhesion performance of the adhesive compositions. When (meth)acrylic acid monomers are included, the resulting polymers often have relatively strong adhesion to a substrate with a polar surface but have relatively low adhesion to other substrates with a non-polar surface.
To increase adhesion to various substrates, adhesive compositions often include a tackifier. Many tackifiers suitable for adhesive compositions are known.